El mejor regalo de Navidad
by Sapey
Summary: Dos años después de la muerte de Voldemort, los pensamientos son otros, y en una Navidad sus vidas van cambiar. Harry/Hermione... Lemon...


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son personajes de los libros de JK Rowling. Es mi primer fic espero les guste y dejen reviews dando su opinión, y sobre que cosas debería mejorar. Gracias por leerlo.

Era navidad, hacia 2 años que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado. Estaban todos reunidos en la Madriguera. Ya eran casi las 3 de las mañana y nadie estaba muy lúcido que digamos. Quedaban Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco, que luego de la batalla se había hecho muy amigo de nuestros héroes. En cuanto a los demás, Ron que estaba muy borracho se fue con Luna a su casa a pasar una noche de largo sexo, los señores Weasley ya dormían desde hacía horas, Billy y Fleur se divertían en una de las habitaciones del lugar. Y los demás habían salido al centro de Londres de bailar y a seguir emborrachándose.

Pero había algo que a Harry lo excitaba más y más, que era ver a su amiga Hermione con una minifalda y con su gran escote como pidiendo que alguien lo succione un poco y sacarle tanto presión. Es en ese momento en el que Harry se excusa diciendo que iba al baño porque se sentía mal de tanto beber, pero las intenciones de él eran otras.

Cuando llega al baño, Harry, comienza a desvestirse lo más rápido que puede; se recuesta en el piso, y comienza a masturbarse, pensando en cada segundo en Hermione. Se masturba de la mejor manera que lo hizo en su vida, pero no todo iba a salir bien. Cuando Harry levanta un poco la vista se da cuenta que la puerta del baño no estaba cerrada y que estaba siendo visto por la persona en la cual él estaba pensando, Hermine. Pero aún más fue su sorpresa cuando vio en los ojos de su amiga el deseo de continuar la tarea que el había dejado. Es entonces que Hermione se agacha y le pregunta:

-¿Puedo continuar yo?

Harry no sabía que responder, pero no igual no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, porque ella comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano derecha y con la otra le acariciaba los testículos. Harry estaba completamente excitado, tanto como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Luego Hermione comienza a lamer y a dejar rastro de saliva en el pene de su amigo, el cual termina introduciéndoselo por completo y succionando cada gota del semen que Harry comenzaba a derramar.

-Vamos a la habitación – Le dice Herminone

Y Harry acepta, aún sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando.

En la pieza comienzan a besarse desenfrenadamente. Harry comenzó a introducir su mano por la pequeña minifalda que usa su compañera y se da cuenta que sus pensamientos en realidad era ciertos, ella no utilizaba ropa interior, eso produce que Harry se excite aún más y que su miembro crezca más de lo que nunca lo había estado. Le baja la minifalda mientras Hermione juega con su órgano y con la otra mano dibuja pequeños circulos en su espalda de deportista. Harry besa desesperadamente su cuello tan tierno y carnoso, y termina de quitarle la remera que evitaba que él vea sus hermosos y tan bien formados senos, los cuales no estaban ocultos detrás de unas bragas. Es por ello que Harry sin dudarlo empieza a besarlo con mucha intensidad produciendo gemidos por parte de Hermione.

- Harry… Hazme tuya… por favor…. – Decía Hermione entre gemidos.

Harry no dudo en complacerla y la recostó en la cama, y muy lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, primero suavemente, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos la excitación entre ambos era cada vez mayor y la penetración de Harry tomaba cada vez más velocidad. Esto provocaba que Hermione empieze a dar gritos en lugar de gemidos. Es entonces cuando ella decide tomar el control de la situación y sin separarse se colocó encima de él. Comenzó a moverse, mientras Harry colocaba sus manos en su cintura para darle mayor velocidad a sus movimientos. Harry disfrutaba dando largos gemidos, los cuales se mezclaban con lo alaridos de Hermione.

- Ah… si si si Harry… ah ah ah ah…. - Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y es cuando Harry decide volver a tomar el control y terminar con todo. La comienza a penetrar con mucha fuerza y rápidez produciendo que la cama comience a rechinar. Y ambos llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Se besan nuevamente y deciden dormirse, sabiendo que desde esa noche nada iba a ser lo mismo. Ya no iban a ser amigos, ya eran amantes, y porque no ya pareja. Peor de algo estaban seguros, ese fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que ambos tuvieron.

Fin


End file.
